Many people are increasingly relying upon portable devices to store, track, and update various types of information and handle various types of tasks. For example, many users rely upon electronic calendars synchronized across one or more devices to keep track of the user's schedule, and often rely upon the device to notify the user of certain upcoming events. A downside to such use is that a user must typically input all relevant information into the device, and often must access multiple applications in order to get all the information a user needs. For example, a user might have to manually enter information such as the user's home address and work address into a contact application, and if the user wants to get directions between the two locations the user must open a mapping application and select or re-enter that information. If the user wants to obtain traffic information about the user's commute between those locations, the user must open a traffic application and enter the route between those locations. If there is an accident and the user wants to find another way home, the user often must reopen the mapping program and attempt to determine an alternate route. If the user is going to be late as a result, the user often has to manually text, call, or otherwise manually notify someone at home. As devices become ever more intelligent, and offer additional types of functionality, it becomes increasingly undesirable to continue to have to access different applications and manually enter information, as well as to require the user to perform a number of other such tedious tasks.